


I'm Sorry, Pine Tree

by Lokislittlearmy



Series: Pine Tree and William Cipher [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BillDip, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Dreams and Nightmares, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokislittlearmy/pseuds/Lokislittlearmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>You’ve really screwed up this time, haven’t you, you lowlife triangle.</i> Bill sighed, spotting another squirrel that scurried past him. <i>He’s never going to forgive you.</i> He aimed at it with his cane carefully. <i>Say goodbye to Dipper Pines.</i> He fired at it.</p><p>Following 2x04, Sock Opera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry, Pine Tree

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the middle of doing an RP with a friend, and I felt like writing some BillDip on the side. This can't really be qualified as that, but I like to think this is the beginning of our RP's universe.

_You’ve really screwed up this time, haven’t you, you lowlife triangle._ Bill sighed, spotting another squirrel that scurried past him. _He’s never going to forgive you._ He aimed at it with his cane carefully. _Say goodbye to Dipper Pines._ He fired at it.

It had been five days following Shooting Star’s puppet fiasco, and Dipper seemed to be traumatized. His wrist was sprained, so he couldn’t do much regardless, but surely the pain was getting to him, because he wasn’t sleeping well. 

Bill didn’t understand humans. He didn’t understand their attachment to things both material and living, he didn’t understand how they felt pain differently, he didn’t understand why they would want to be human like that. Pine Tree’s eagerness to rush back into his easily beaten down body was strange, to say the least. Not that it should have mattered to Bill. So long as they stayed out of the way, the Pines family and friends were of little consequence.

And yet, he cared.

The stupid, low-life, can’t-stay-out-of-it triangle cared.

He shot at another squirrel. Well, he couldn’t do any harm by checking up on little Pine Tree, could he? Just stay invisible.

As expected, Pine Tree was laying in bed, but he was reading his journal, a little less upset. Bill glided down next to him, sneaking a peek.

His page. Fair enough, he supposed. What did it say, though? He looked closer, reading along with the boy, committing the spread to memory. Eventually, he sighed, closed the book, and stood from his bed, Bill following. Shooting Star met them (him, Bill corrected) halfway down the stairs and began animatedly talking to him about something or other, and Bill rolled his eyes. Maybe he’d find Pine Tree in his dreams.

***

Dipper was lounging on a hill overlooking a vast forest landscape, lake off to the side. More forest spread out behind him, and a light breeze flowed through, rustling the leaves and the soft grass around him. It was the most peaceful dream Dipper had had since before the Sock Opera. The sky was blue and fair, the sun behind them.

Them. Where had that word come from? He sat up and looked around, seeing nobody. Maybe it was just something his brain came up with. This was a dream, after all. He laid back down, looking at the suddenly-appeared white fluff above.

He didn’t know Bill was just behind one of the trees, but he could have looked back and seen him. He was going to let Pine Tree have this, though. This one peaceful dream.

***

The next night, Dipper was floating in an ocean, in a small yellow raft. The clouds were heavy but rays shone through, glistening off the quiet waves. An endless sea expanded all around them.

Them. That word again. He looked around. There was nobody to be seen, he was sure of it. He was the only one here, correct?

Then he saw a fin pop out from under the surface and begin to circle. It would be one of those dreams, then. He followed it with his eyes, breathing heavily. All he had to do was wake up, but he felt as if something was keeping him.

Just as the fin was coming up, getting closer, a ray of light as if a beam shot from behind him and shot it down. Blood pooled at the top of the ocean, and he sat there frozen. Only one thing could have given off a ray of light like that.

“Bill,” Dipper choked out. _Please, let it not be him. Let it be Mabel. Stan. Wendy. Soos. Anybody._  
“Pine Tree.” A weight rested on the other side of the raft, just light enough to make it tilt. Dipper felt his stomach drop. Of course it was him. It was always him. He screwed his eyes shut.

“Leave me alone.” He struggled to breathe. He might as well be trying to breathe while he was under the raft, not above. He wouldn’t be surprised if Bill had made the boat sink, and Dipper actually was drowning.

“Pine Tree, let me talk.” Bill seemed a little less over-the-top than usual.

“What could you possibly have to say?” Dipper snapped.

“An apology, for one.”

Dipper opened his eyes to find that nothing had changed for the worse--the blood had dispersed, and the clouds were beginning to lift. “Why would you want to apologize?”

“I got carried away in my plans, and that hurt you, kid. I didn’t want it to.”

“You literally caused me pain on purpose.” His voice wavered as he spoke, which he hated.

“I’m a demon, Pine Tree. I don’t feel pain the same way you do.”

Dipper sighed, turning to the triangle. “Bill, you still hurt me. I’m not going to just accept whatever you say.”

Bill leaned his cane on the water as if it was solid. “Then what can I do to make it up to you?”

There was no chance to respond, as the air around them was suddenly filled with a loud buzzing, and Bill disappeared, before the rest of the world did, and Dipper woke up.


End file.
